My Dreams
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: [OS, UA] Bienvenue dans les rêves d'Harry. Enfin, d'une certaine manière…


**Fandom :** Même si ça n'y ressemble pas trop, HPPPPPPPP !

**Spoiler :** "J'évoque" les cinq premiers tomes, enfin, vous verrez .

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes qui ne sont pas dans la réalité de l'univers que j'ai inventé ne m'appartiennent pas (complicated this phrase )

**Titre :** Mes rêves.

**Genre :** OS, UA pour Univers Alternatif (mon premier, même s'il est tout pitit, hihihi ). Une idée qui m'est à la tête (en ce moment, j'écris beaucoup, mais ce sont surtout des fictions, histoires originales) et j'en ai fait un micro OS.

**Note :** Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes et je vous souhaite une (mini) lecture !

**O o Mes rêves o O**

Il balaya la classe du regard. Ça se sentait que les grandes vacances étaient proches, et même, que l'école serait bientôt terminé. Ils ne faisaient plus rien en classe. Il était actuellement en heure d'Anglais et…

Déjà, il y avait sept élèves, dont lui. Quatre discutaient avec la prof de littérature, le cinquième écrivait tandis que le sixième dessinait. Et lui rêvassait en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il était côté montagne, il voyait au loin les troupeaux de vaches, broutant l'herbe verte.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Il y avait quelque chose qui occupait son esprit.

Ses rêves, pour le moins étranges.

Il rêvait qu'il avait une autre vie, une vie de sorcier. Il gardait son nom et prénom. Mais dans ses rêves, ses parents étaient morts et c'était sa tante qui le gardait en compagnie de son marie et leur fils. À ses onze ans, un demi géant répondant au nom d'Hagrid lui appris qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il étudierait la magie à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie très réputé, et son directeur Albus Dumbledore, un vieil homme souriant mais qui était le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Il apprit aussi que ses parents furent tués par un sorcier craint dans le monde de la sorcellerie et qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et que très peu de gens prononcés son nom, par peur. Depuis, il étudiait à Poudlard, malgré l'opposition de son oncle. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec deux personnes qui lui étaient très chers. Il vivait les aventures du petit sorcier qu'il était dans ses rêves, toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses, mais aussi ses joies. C'était amusant.

Oui, c'était amusant. Hagrid et Rusard ressemblaient aux deux concierges du lycée. Le professeur Mac Gonagall était la copie parfaite de Miss Aigle, sa prof de mathématique mais aussi sa prof principale. Il en était de même avec le professeur Rogue, lui était le clone de son prof de Physique Chimie, Mister Wolf, lui aussi le détester cordialement. Dumbledore et WaterPull avaient la même autorité et un regard sondant l'esprit de tous, mais avaient la même gentillesse. Il avait deux meilleurs amis, comme le sorcier, il avait réussi à les caser ensemble, malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Trixie la meilleure de la classe mais ne bossait pas autant qu'Hermione, Sacha avait une grande famille et ses deux frères jumeaux aimaient les bonnes blagues et projetaient d'ouvrir un magasins de farces et attrapes, comme un autre était vétérinaire, un autre travailler dans la politique, bref….

Il écrivait ces rêves dans son grand cahier intitulé « Journal des Rêves », une idée de son père. Après, il lisait et relisait ce qu'il écrivait et avait déjà utilisé quinze cahiers. Il avait remarqué une certaine progression dans l'histoire du sorcier qu'il était, il vivait une autre vie à travers ses songes.

C'était bizarre.

… Mais amusant.

Il sortit de son sac un grand cahier bleu ciel, Sacha avait dessiné des nuages avec un blanco. Harry en avait parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis et à chaque fin de semaine, il leur prêtait ce cahier, pour qu'ils suivent l'histoire en même temps que lui. Sacha lui avait dit que même dans ses rêves il avait de l'imagination, c'était un peu effrayant, au point de son personnage, Ron, était arachnophobe, tout comme lui. Trixie était très amusée par cette situation et dévorait des yeux chaque nouvelle page écrite par Harry, elle était très fière de son personnage lors de la bataille au Ministère de la Magie.

Aujourd'hui, Sacha et Trixie étaient absents. Dans une demie heure, la cloche les libérerait enfin du lycée. Mais une demie heure, c'est long.

Il poussa un profond soupire et ouvrit la première page du carnet bleu. Il fouilla dans sa trousse à la recherche d'un crayon gris, qu'il trouva enfin. Trixie se chargeait de corriger ses écrits et les reporter sur son ordinateur, tandis Sacha dessinait les personnages. Harry avait presque terminé le seizième cahier. Il commença la correction.

Il se demanda un moment comment faisait Trixie pour terminer de corriger deux cents pages en une soirée.

**O o Fin o O**


End file.
